Zachary Delightful (Duo-Franchise)
Chip (formerly known as Zachary Delightful, also known as The Songster as his akuma self and Spider-Pup or Sugar as Spider-Ham’s pet) is the false main antagonist and sole protagonist in Massive Movie Mondays, the main protagonist and former Big Good of the Duo-Franchise series and one of the main characters of the Duo-Franchise spinoffs. He is the former benefactor-turned newest member of the Myles Bots. Similar to what happens with Tim Lockwood (The Antagonizer), Skipper (Scary Larry), Theodora (Lila Vickers), Jelly (Lash) and Rubble (Potty Mouth), Zachary is an interpretation of Langer’s cultist (who is revealed to be working with the Myles Bots), The Songster, and will take on more elements of the character before finally becoming the fully formed character by the time the film takes place. History Early Life One day, the scientist and military official Peter Porker and homemaker turned bodyguard Bubbles Utonium took him in and gave him the birth name Laramie Green. He was then renamed Zachary Delightful while Carl Azuz and the Empire tried to murder the creation to no avail. He was then taken by Peter Pion to the Delightfuls. After that, he lived in peace and harmony while two henchangels were assassinated by the Grizzly Empire. Ascension to Anti-Villain He then faced Ron James and went back to his former life of adventure and eventually formed the Furious Five which crumbled into dust. The teen remained undeterred and eventually fought against the Empire. Menace The Empire failed in their attempts to kill Zachary as they were all killed by the enigmatic Myles Bots. Unfortunately, they were declared fugitives after Hector Flanagan, who people think is the Chosen One, was terrorized and were banished from their village. Thankfully, the Myles Bots manage to become heroes by half of the public after saving lives From the deranged Launchpad McQuack and reunite with the Long Lost Della Duck. The teens ultimately face off against Langer Hedare and his allies. From Bad to Worse Zachary eventually runs into confident-to-the-point-of-arrogance jock Leonardo, the vampire emo young adult Mavis Dracula, spirited and free-willed nerd and perfectionist Jeff, all-American-Boy and Daily Beagle reporter who moonlights as a vigilante Spider-Ham (also known as paragon and married man Ultimate Spider-Man) and mildly vain pageant queen and princess Cinderella. He eventually joins them when he became wanted by the Hero League after Anais made her big brothers get in trouble and exposed the Hero League in front of the whole viewing world (all as a baby). Worse, he and the guys confront Twilight Velvet and her family the manipulative Night Light (Velvet’s husband) and the feared headmare Twilight Sparkle (Velvet’s daughter) as well as T.S.’s extended family members including Twilight’s baby niece and get declared as “monsters” and nearly killed with pitchforks and torches after the people see Hector’s devoured corpse and believe Zachary killed the boy thus making sure that the teenagers never come back to their homes. Where To Begin He decides to stand up against the villainous Black Mamba and willingly akumatizes himself in light of Perry-2’s crimes with a liquified oozesquito. He then teams up with Rex Dangervest and the two eventually decide to trust each other when Launchpad betrays them revealing his true nature as a cultist and being set up as the episode’s main villain. Unholy Party He was revealed to be Tirek’s creation against the Hero League before being redeemed when Dora assaulted him and used a memory image against Mordecai and the other bullies. Later, the Collider Zachary managed to finish is destroyed stranding various characters in his universe and beginning the Collider Arc. Embracing the Future Now stranded in a whole another world, Zachary recruits them to join his cause and eventually has his recruitment realized when the mastermind leaked the footage of the events of “It’s A Trap” to Kickbutt. He eventually forms a Resistance alongside shy and timid caretaker Fluttershy, her brash and courageous best friend Rainbow Dash and animalized Peter Parker dimensional copy Spider-Ham once the Chipmunks are arrested causing them to think Dave is going after them to have them severely punished or worse. This act alongside with the redemption of Dade cements the team’s status as Linden City’s Dark Knights. Appearance He took many designs as the franchise progressed. He eventually settled on the design of Cricket Green and eventually gained the design of Chip from the 2020 Chip N Dale Reboot after being akumatized. Personality He is arrogant, mildly judgemental, manipulative and downright greedy. Despite all of his anti-heroic crimes, he is on the good side. He started out as a whiny and vain brat and Villain League pawn who keeps getting upset over every little thing but eventually improved on that upon the events of "Ordinary Day" and started to rise to legends. The relations he sparked further increases his heroism. He also feels sympathy for anybody whose evil is completely justified through losing a loved one as when Perry-2 became convinced that he is the hero of the story and that Zachary is really Aloysius Von Rodenstein in disguise and therefore the true main antagonist of the entire series (like Carrie's 'delusions' only portrayed more real and serious), he tries to make amends with his best friend and upon losing him vows to cure him and anyone else involved in the Great Mushroom War. He eventually became more daring as he rushed past a monster battle in order to get to the school despite the severity and the fact that he might freeze to death. He also takes his choices in stride as though he failed to gain intel on the true identity of the First Whiplash, he gained a new teammate in Cinderella. He sinks into a deep train of thought after being bullied by the angry townspeople and becoming a federal criminal on the run from the Hero League thus becoming an official Myles Bot though he decides to roll with it as it means he may become physical and still live the life he wants even if it’s no longer a normal one. Trivia * In "The Big City 4th of July Sale Special" and the episodes following it, it is revealed that he is Cricket's brother who was kept hidden from the Grizzly Empire up until Mordecai's supposed death to which he decided to uncover the mastermind behind the incriminations. ** However, it is eventually revealed that the relation was all a facade to hide his true nature as he was around since the pilgrim years as revealed in “Fatality” and even was around during the 80’s to 90’s. * After being disowned in "Back on Track", he was declared a disgrace and is no longer a Delightful. * He is ultimately revealed to be the reincarnation of Scrooge McDuck in the events of "Hospital Arc". * It is eventually revealed that not only is he connected to Magica De Spell and is the son of a previously human Bubbles Utonium and Spider-Ham but that he and Mort (a seemingly ditzy critter) are one and the same revealing that the latter’s ditziness and fetishes are all an act to hide his secret in front of everyone only to be separated from his true identity by Ono who was briefly convinced that the teen was really Scar in disguise mirroring the late Dark Mayhem’s delusion that he and Aloyse Von Rodenstein are one and the same. It is revealed that Mort is another alias of Zachary’s to divert from his actual identity, * As a result of the events of “It’s A Trap!”, he became a fugitive from the Hero League after inadvertently getting the Hero League revealed to the whole world prompting Zachary to be declared a Myles Bot. ** Subsequent episodes feature the newly-akumatized Zachary attempting to embrace his newfound life as the Myles Bots’ newest member. * It is revealed that he is really Tirek’s creation that was redeemed and defected to the side of the Hero League as a result. This combined with the revelation of him and Unikitty are the same person reveals that Zachary was never really human and it is just another one of the Mastermind’s lies: a false identity Stef created for herself to manipulate the townsfolk. ** To add to the reveal, he is also really the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Chip after being posthumously akumatized by both Potty Mouth and the Son of Scar. *** As a result, all info regarding him is focused more frequently as the series goes on and Zachary is no longer a main character with his alias Chip as a main star in his stead. Navigation * The actions he held as an anti-hero Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Inventors Category:Self-Aware Category:Vigilante Category:Straight Man Category:Destructive Category:Misunderstood Category:Addicts Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Misguided Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Empowered Category:Super Hero Category:Duo-Franchise Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Myles Bots Heroes Category:Myles Bots Spinoff Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures Heroes Category:Benevolent Ruler Category:Transformed Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to a Villain Category:Hypnotists Category:Archenemy Category:Pets Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Former Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Defector Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Sole Survivors Category:Myles Bots Members Category:Heroic Creation